Meg Griffin Karate Princess
by Rose64bud
Summary: Meg Griffin becomes a reincarnated warrior princess and has to save the world from her evil baby brother!
1. Chapter 1

Meg Griffin, Karate Princess

It was 7:30, and Meg Griffin's alarm buzzed off. She hit it and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

She ate breakfast, brushed her teeth, and got dressed. Unfortunately for her parents, she was wearing something other than her typical pink shirt and jeans-she was wearing a fashionable red sweater with detached sleeves and black jeans.

"Oh, sweetie, we can't have you wear that," said Lois.

"Why not?" asked Meg.

"Because it's not your typical clothing and we can't have you wearing anything other than that, now can we?"

"But…I like it!"

"Yet another reason why you can't wear it to school," said Lois. "We don't want you to be happy and enjoy life. It hurts us inside."

Meg could feel herself getting very, very angry and pissed.

"I am so sick of being a punching bag to all you pathetic jerkasses!" snapped Meg.

She stormed off to the bus. She was **extremely** angry, but listening to Tammy Swift calmed her down.

Meg met the two new kids at school, Emily and Julio. Emily was the school fashionista despite only being there for about a week. For example, with her twin brother's shirt, long skirt, and leather boots, she was Gyspy chic-but her style changed every day of the week.

"Hey, I'm Emily, what's your name?" she asked Meg. On top of being pretty, fashionable, and popular, she was very sweet.

"I can't believe a girl like you would notice me!" said Meg.

"Oh, so you thought because I was pretty and popular I would ignore-or even pick on-someone like you? Because pretty and popular girls pick on…less pretty and popular girls? Well, shame on you for perpetuating stereotypes!"

She introduced her to her cousin Julio.

"Julio, this is Meg. Meg, this is my cousin Julio."

"Hey, Julio," said Meg.

"Hey, Meg," said Julio.

"So, what do you do on Friday nights?" Julio asked Meg.

"Nothing much, maybe watching _The Secret Life of the Backyard Kids_ for the, I don't know, hundredth time," said Meg.

Meg was watching the movie at her house.

"What a dream boat!" said Tony as Jorge walked on by.

"...What?" said Achmed.

"...Sorry, that was an inside thought," said Tony.

Meg giggled.

Meg went to talk with her new friend Julio on Facebook that evening.

"So, do you want to go to the Spring Dance with me?"

"Uh...okay. I'm not sure, but I'll think about it.

Meg was up until 9:30 on the computer, talking with Julio on Facebook. She lost track of the time.

She turned off her computer and let out a squeal of joy. Someone actually liked her!

The next day, Meg found out her homeroom teacher was leaving school for a while due to having to take care of his newborn twins and be a househusband.

The other students mocked him when they heard that.

"Dude, house work is for _girls_!" said Michael, a "jerk jock"-type guy.

"Oh, shut up," said the new teacher who came in. Her name was Laurie Garrison and she had purple hair with a flower in it, and dressed like a hippie.

The students all stared at her.

"Hello there, I'm your new teacher, Mrs. Garrison. And yes, my purple hair is natural. I'm….not an ordinary person."

Mrs. Garrison couldn't reveal her secret in public, but one student was sure to find out about it. That student was the one you'd least expect: Meg Griffin.

After class, Mrs. Garrison said "Meg, can I speak with you for a moment?"

Meg was nervous. She didn't remember doing anything wrong (except falling asleep in class) but one never knows…

"Yes, Mrs. Garrison?" said Meg.

"You're…not a normal teenage girl," she said.

"Because everyone hates me?"

"No, because…you're…the Karate Princess."

"That sounds like a stupid kids' show title trying to aim for girl power."

"Well, tough, that's the name that was chosen for you. Actually, you're part of a long line of superpowered girls with "Princess" in front of their names who were reincarnated every 75 years. The four other girls were named Warrior Princess, Princess Lady Madonna, Power Princess, and Princess Awesome. She was reincarnated…about 75 years before you were born in 1994."

"Holy crap! How do you know all about this?"

"Because I'm their immortal "mom." Believe it or not, I'm immortal, and I've been around for 700 years."

"Okay…"

"Anyways, your mom hated you because she was super-jealous. Not that one could blame her-you _are _the latest princess, after all. So she tried to, as the regular humans call it, abort you, but obviously, she was not successful."

"Wait. How can you be my mom if I came out of my real mom Lois'…you know?"

"Because…my first daughter is also my only one. She didn't inherit my immortality, but she was reincarnated every 75 years. Actually, she was supposed to be immortal, but she was killed by a jealous girl."

"Wow."

"Yes. What's more, you get lots of cool superpowers. Telekinesis, pyrokinesis, super strength, and peak martial arts skills."

"Wow."

"Wow is right."


	2. Chapter 2

There was another girl in Meg's class. Her name was Lauren West. She was Mayor Adam West's granddaughter. She had a haircut that looked like a cross between a bob haircut and a mullet. She was a bit of a nerd, what with studying a lot, and she also took swimming lessons. Little did she know she had telekinesis.

Another girl in Meg's class was named Michelle. Despite her girly name, she was very tomboyish. She was also super strong. Despite that, she was also very girly.

Also, Jillian, Brian's girlfriend, was only pretending to be dumb to let off that she was secretly a super-spy for the government. The reason she dated Brian was to see what Stewie, the evil baby genius, was up to. Not only that, but she snuck into Meg's school posing as a 17-year-old despite being 27, so she could learn more about the evil baby genius. She was still very much a girly girl-her favorite musician was Tammy Swift. Despite not having any superpowers, she was still fairly badass.

And last but not least, Emily, the pretty and popular girl with the pretty black hair and pale skin that Meg hung out with, was secretly a badass action girl with fire powers, despite being an otherwise normal girl who _also_ liked Tammy Swift.

So you see, after Laurie's daughter was reborn, three different girls get superpowers similar to her's. But no one told Meg Griffin about this fact, not even Laurie herself.

Meg's first adventure began in the middle of a mall.

Meg was out shopping for clothes with Julio, and babysitting her little brother Stewie. Then, he started an "invasion" of the mall, and kidnapped Julio, putting a knife to his head, and causing him to scream.

"Awww, how cute. My little brother is putting a knife to my boyfriend's-WHAT THE HELL?!" said Meg.

_I must be hallucinating._ She thought to herself.

She put her finger on the knife.

_No, I'm not. Oh my god, my little brother is evil!_

She didn't want to harm him directly, so she used telekinesis to hold him at knifepoint, with the knife he was holding.

"Let. My. Boyfriend. Go. NOW!" she screamed to her baby brother.

He screamed in agony, and let Julio go.

Meg suddenly felt bad.

_What am I doing?_ She thought.

Julio was so happy, he hugged her.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you so much Meg!" It's not every day I get attacked by a baby…or saved by someone as awesome as you!"

Meg smiled.

The next day at school, Mrs. Garrison was wearing a sleeveless white shirt and a short skort (not skirt, so she got past the dress code for teachers) that showed off her long, pretty legs. She was working with Jillian to do research on Stewie, so she could sent his sister, her daughter, to stop him.

Julio, Lauren, Emily, Jillian, Michelle, and Meg all met each other (at least if they hadn't met each other already) at a Tammy Swift concert that weekend.

Meg was wearing a sleeveless blue shirt with a khaki skirt over skinny jeans, with a ponytail in her hair.

Stewie had kidnapped Tammy Swift, but for (what he thought anyway) a good reason.

"Popular music distracts people from important issues!" said Stewie.

Jillian got out her trusty sword, and swung it at him to let her go.

He refused to let go, and Stewie mind controlled a SWAT team to capture them.

Meg immediately used her strength to rescue Julio, and Michelle rescued Emily. Lauren and Jillian could take care of themselves.

Everyone ran out of the concert.

Stewie took control of Meg's body to let Julio go, and she fell into a huge trap cabinet.

"Victory is mine!" said Stewie.

Lauren got into a car and got everyone out of the concert.

"ATTENTION! THIS IS AN EVACUATION! THERE'S AN EVIL BABY ATTACKING TAMMY SWIFT'S CONCERT! YOU MUST LEAVE IMMEDIATELY!"

Everyone left the concert.

Emily started doing handsprings and backflips while kicking the butts out of all of the brainwashed SWAT team officers, all the while, poking their pressure points.

All of them fell to the floor of the auditorium the concert was being held in.

After stopping Stewie, the six of them high-fived each other together.

"All right!" said Julio. "This is so awesome!"

"I know, right?" said Jillian. "We could be like a club. How about…the Cool Chicks?"

"I'm a guy!" said Julio.

"Then, how about the Cool Clique?" said Meg.

"Awesome!" said Lauren.

The rest of them, except Julio, 'cause he's a guy, had a sleepover at Lauren's house. (Techincally, it was a mansion, because her parents were very rich. Her father _was_ Mayor Adam West's son, after all.) They wore their Tammy Swift and Cupcake's pajamas, while watching _Twilight_ and giving each other makeovers.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Meg had to babysit Stewie and Chris.

"Now, Meg, you take care of Stewie and Chris while we're at the parent-teacher conference," said Lois.

Meg sighed, then called her new friend Lauren West.

"Hey, Meg!" said Lauren.

"Hi, Lauren," said Meg.

"What's up?" asked Lauren.

"Well, I have to babysit my younger brother Stewie," said Meg.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Lauren.

"Because he's my arch-nemesis now, that's why!" she said.

"Oh."

"Lauren, come on. I've heard of heroes with secret identities getting kidnapped while they're being normal people, and heroes having their vacations sabotaged by the bad guys trying to take over the world, or the beach, or whatever. But babysitting the bad guy? Think about it, Laurs. Did Katniss from the Hunger Games ever have to babysit President Snow? Did James Bond ever have to babysit Goldfinger? Did Doctor Who ever have to babysit The Master? Did-"

"Okay, okay, Meg, I get it," said Lauren. "Anyways, the protagonists you mentioned? All were probably _a lot_ younger than their nemeses."

"That's not the point," said Meg.

"Whatever. Anyways, I have to babysit him, because my mom and dad are out on parent-teacher conferences."

"Oh god Meg. I see your point. Having to babysit your arch nemesis? Poor you."

"You said it."

"By the way, Lauren, your last name is West. Just like-"

"Mayor Adam West? Oh _yes_."

"He just so happens to be my uncle! Which makes you my…um…first-cousin once-removed."

"Um…no. He married your Aunt Carol long after I was born. He was actually married before and had a son but his wife, my grandmother, passed away several years before he married her. He actually did have a son, my dad, Adam West, Jr., and he changed his name to Burt West after Grandpa West started going crazy."

"Wow! That certainly explains a lot of-"

Meg was interrupted by Stewie calling people on her cell phone.

"STEWIE!" she screamed.

"And what might you be doing here?" said Stewie.

"Stewie, what the hell do you think you're doing?" said Meg.

"None of your business!" he screamed into her face.

Meg brushed it off and called up Jillian.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jillian! This is Meg."

"Hi, Meg! Didn't I use to date your dog?"

"Um….yeah?"

"Okay, so you know I'm just faking being stupid because I'm secretly being a spy for the government to take out Stewie. I was just dating Brian to get information."

"Okay then."

"By the way, Meg, I just thought of a superheroine name for you: Mighty Meg!"

She laughed, Meg just held the phone with a "what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you" kind of expression. (She forgot that Jillian was only feigning stupidity.)

"But seriously…never mind."

The next day at school was Jillian's first day at James Woods High School.

"I could never get past that name…" said Jillian.

"What did James Woods ever do to you? Or do you not like any of his movies?" said Meg.

"I just thought it would be strange to name a school after a famous actor!" said Jillian.

"Oh…right," said Meg.

Connie popped out of nowhere.

"And who might you be?" she asked Jillian.

"Jillian Russell," said Jillian.

"That's nice. However, if you ever want to be popular, you're going to have to stop hanging out with _her_." She pointed to Meg.

Meg looked like she was about to cry.

Jillian immediately stood up to Connie.

"Look, I may be a hot blonde but when the chips are down, Meg is still my friend!" said Jillian.

Meg's jaw dropped.

"Jillian…you don't have to do this."

"Why not? I'm your friend."

Meg didn't say anything. She just cried happy tears and hugged Jillian. Never in her life did she think any girl would give up popularity just to be her friend.

Halloween came by before the five girls knew it.

Meg suggested that they all dress up as characters from Sailor Moon, but Michelle said that they looked too similar, and that no of them would know they were dressing up.

"Good point," said Emily.

"Hey, I have an idea, how about the Spice Girls?" said Jillian.

"WHO?" said all five girls in unison.

"Why, the girl group of the 1990's, of course!"

All of them looked at her.

"What? I remember when they were popular. I was, like, 12!"

"Cool!" all five girls exclaimed.

She got out a copy of their Greatest Hits CD and played it for the girls.

"Cool!" said Emily.

"Awesome!" said Michelle.

"Wow!" said Meg.

"Sweet!" said Lauren.

"Okay, now, which girl would be which Spice Girl? I was born to be Baby Spice, of course, and Michelle can be Sporty, 'cause she's the athletic tomboy of the group. But what about Meg, Emily, or Lauren?"

"Isn't one of them-" said Lauren.

"Don't worry, we can work around that, Laurs," said Jillian.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day after school, all the girls went over to Lauren's house to decide which Spice Girl Meg, Emily, and Lauren would be.

"Well, Emily would be Posh and I'll be Ginger because we're brunette and red-headed, respectively," said Lauren.

"Um, two things Laurs. One, you're a pink-head, whatever _that_ is. Second, her name is Ginger Spice. That's screwed up on so many levels it's not even funny," said Michelle.

"Uh, two things, Michelle. One, my hair is not pink. It's lightish-red, which is still red. Second, I don't care how offensive it is. I'm still being Ginger Spice and you can't stop me!"

"That leaves me to be Scary Spice. How will-?" asked Meg.

"Well, there was that one Glee episode where the Asian punk girl dressed up as Scary Spice," said Emily.

"Okay then," said Jillian. "We'll let sleeping dogs lie. It's only October 10th, and Halloween isn't for another three weeks."

The other girls agreed with her. Even Michelle, the most action-packed and tomboyish of the girls, still enjoyed the Spice Girls, and all the girls thought that being them for Halloween would be cool.

That weekend, the girls all went to the mall to go shopping for the big Spring Dance. Emily loved shopping and buying clothes, and would have probably shopped for everyone else had they been busy at the time. She was wearing a fashionable Abercrombie sweater with a short skirt, and with great makeup and everything. She also burned a CD of all the songs the girls enjoyed for the car ride.

The songs:

"We'll Never Get Back Together"- Tammy Swift

"I Run To You"- Lady Antebellum

"Don't You Wanna Stay"- Jason Aldean & Kelly Clarkson

"Rolling in the Deep"- Adele

"Cowboy Casanova"- Carrie Underwood

"I will always Love You"- Dolly Parton

The girls really enjoyed country rock love songs.

Meanwhile, Michelle didn't really care about fashion as long as her socks matched.

Of course, Stewie was at the mall too, with another girl, Selena.

Selena was a popular girl at school who was even _worse_ than Connie, and made a deal with Stewie to give her witch powers to take over the school.

Unfortunately for her, Emily was also one of the toughest girls in school.

"Let me at her!" she screamed after Selena used her evil magic to paralyze Lauren.

"Emily, you never told me-"

"Yes, Meg, I have superpowers. Actually, one. It's…THROWING FIRE IN YOUR FACE!"

Emily and Selena were throwing fire and magic in each other's faces until Selena let Lauren free.

"Now, where were we? Oh, Meg, you're cute and all, but you don't have to wear clothes like that! Now, let's go shopping!" said Emily.

"Awesome!" said Meg.

"Hey Meg, what do you like to do with your free time?" asked Emily.

"Watch movies," said Meg.

"What kind of movies?" asked Emily.

"Lots of kinds of movies. _Hairspray,_ _Alvin and the Chipmunks,_ _Charlie's Angels,_ heck I even like movies most people think are terrible, such as _Baby Geniuses_ and _Catwoman_."

"Ummm…wow. Someone's got a lot of time on their hands," she said.

"You have no idea," said Meg.

"Meg's pretty movie-savvy. We had this phone conversation once, and we talked about how action heroes usually don't have to babysit their nemeses. Thing is, Meg had to. She mentioned _James Bond_, _The Hunger Games_, and _Doctor Who_ in conversation," said Lauren.

"Isn't Doctor Who a TV program?" asked Michelle.

"Well, yeah," said Lauren.

Meg got out a pink belly shirt and contacts.

Meg's "mom" Laurie was really the goddess Syrena, who was actually forgotten in both Greek and Roman mythology because she just wanted to be a normal girl. But she was just too awesome even by God standards. Control over all the elements, super strength, and telekinesis were just a few of her many abilities. And when her daughter was reborn, she got one of her "extra" abilities. Warrior Princess got knife-throwing and archery abilities, Princess Lady Madonna got singing abilities, Power Princess got hand-to-hand combat abilities, and Princess Awesome got swash buckling abilities. And so on and so forth. But, three other girls would be reborn with one of her other "main" abilities.

Lauren's magical girl costume was a sleeveless leather outfit with big pink pigtails in her hair, despite her hair being too short for pigtails. Her hair grew long enough to have pigtails, and her eyes turned gold, in magical girl form.

Lauren's pink hair was part of a power plant explosion when she and her twin brother Lenny were four. Her grandfather Adam had a huge celebration for Quahog's bicenntial, but neglected the fact it was near a nuclear waste place. This involved some politicians' kids becoming deformed, but Lauren and Lenny were affected only enough to get pink and blue hair, respectively. And both kids got telekinesis.

Emily's hair turned white and also turned into pigtails, and her eyes turned gold, when she was in magical girl form. She also wore a sleeveless leather outfit, with short, tight pants and long boots. Emily's powers came from playing with matches near fire ants at the tender age of five. It almost killed her, but brought her back to life with fire powers.

Michelle's hair turned blue and also turned into pigtails in magical girl form. She also wore a sleeveless leather outfit, with short, tight pants and long boots. Michelle was born with amazing strength as a baby. She was born with a genetic condition that caused muscle enlargement.

In magical girl form, Meg's…hair got blonde streaks. But she was the most powerful of the girls, so it didn't matter how her appearance changed.

Jillian didn't have any powers and was just…Jillian.


End file.
